In serial mass production, it is frequently necessary to transfer work pieces from a position on the production line to another position, or from a position on a machine tool, for example an automatic multiple machine tool, to another position thereon. Various types of transfer and handling apparatus units have been proposed and are described in the literature. Such apparatus permit removal of workpieces from machine tools or working positions, introduction of workpieces in machine tools or to working positions, supply and transfer arrangements, and the like. Operation is usually by pneumatic, hydraulic or electrically driven feed movement in order to position and/or transport the workpieces.
Transfer and supply units frequently require complex apparatus constructed of a multiplicity of parts, using cylinder-positon arrangements, flanges, connecting rods, single and multiple-housing units and the like. Energy supply lines, such as hydraulic fluid, compressed air or steam lines, and electrical cables, as well as control lines for controlling selective supply of energy often interfere with free accessibility to the transfer units themselves. The complex arrangement of such elements and the multiplicity of parts required, in addition to the various, frequently flexible energy supply and control lines, renders such apparatus subject to breakdown and undesired interference with continuous and efficient operation.